1. Field of Invention
This disclosure generally relates to performance audio equipment. More specifically, this disclosure relates to an integrated speaker and mixer assembly.
2. Related Art
Audio performance equipment includes various components, such as speakers, microphones, amplifiers, mixing consoles, or mixers, interconnecting cables and various other accessories. These components are in addition to the equipment that is the source of the audio sound. The idea of an audio performance is not limited to musical performances, such as by a touring band, but also includes any audio performance where sound reproduction and projection might be needed. These audio performances can include conference presentations, theatrical plays, church sermons, graduation ceremonies, political speeches, symphonies, movie showings, sports announcers, and hundreds of other audio performance types.
Audio performance equipment should reproduce the sound at acceptable levels of quality and project the sound at acceptable volume levels for the intended audience to enjoy. In addition to these acceptable levels of sound reproduction and projection, some uses of audio components might require ease of transportation from one performance to the next and ease of set-up and tear-down at each performance venue.
Transportation considerations can include the physical dimensions of the equipment, the weight of the equipment and the durability of the equipment. The physical dimensions of the equipment can affect the ability to fit or pack the equipment in storage containers, to fit the equipment into various transport types (e.g., planes, trains, buses, autos, etc.), and to configure the equipment at differing venue types (e.g., stages, amphitheaters, schools, churches, etc.). The weight of the equipment can affect the cost and ability to transport and set-up the equipment. The durability of the equipment can affect in what environments the equipment can be used (e.g., heat, cold, rain, etc.), as well as the life expectancy of the equipment.
For example, in a school gymnasium it may be desirable to set speakers on the floor, with a mixer immediately adjacent to them. On an amphitheater stage it may be desirable to mount the speakers on the stage at various heights, using stands or suspension systems, but with the mixer set a distance away from the stage. Additionally, in a school gym, the environmental conditions are likely controlled, whereas on an amphitheater stage it could be raining or sunny, very hot or very cold.
Therefore, there is a need for performance audio equipment that satisfies the desired audio reproduction and projection levels, as well as the desired transportation considerations.